1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit for a driving device in the display system and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The integrated circuit (IC), also called the mother of information technology (IT) industry, is the most basic and the most important components in the IT products. The IC is realized by configuring circuit components such as transistors, diodes, resistors and capacitors on a silicon chip, to form a complete logic circuit, so as to achieve functions of controlling, calculating and memorizing and to handle various affairs for people.
According to different applications, the integrated circuits may comprise circuit components operating in different voltage ranges (e.g. a high-voltage range and a low-voltage range). As process advances, the maximum voltage of the high-voltage range constantly increases and the maximum voltage of the low-voltage range constantly decreases. However, the effect of isolating electron transmission between electronic components is affected by the voltage range. When the maximum voltage of the high-voltage range constantly increases and/or the maximum voltage of the low-voltage range constantly decreases, the minimum size and the process design rules of the circuit components cannot be improved with the process advances. Thus, how to enhance the effect of isolating the electron transmission between the circuit components becomes a topic to be discussed.